


A door to death

by yourstruly_Satan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I’m starting some short story collections, don’t ask, i made this in the 5th grade y’all, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly_Satan/pseuds/yourstruly_Satan
Summary: Two boys go through a door and discover something they shouldn’t have-





	A door to death

**Author's Note:**

> What up motherfuckers, this is the first of my short story collection that I’m working on. I write shit but I don’t have enough people to read it so I’m giving it to y’all. I wrote this in the 5th grade so if you find it cringey, that’s why. this is when school shootings were being showed to me so I thought I’d write about it. I also made two of my friends cry so :). I hope y’all enjoy-

It was a rainy day at Stonebrook High Boarding School. 16-year-old twins, Lloyd and Lee Jameson, were leaving the debate room at five o’clock. Lloyd had coal-black hair and metallic silver-blue eyes, and he was 5”8, but very slender, only weighing 143 pounds. He wore his normal dark grey hoodie and black sweats. Lee, on the other hand, had pure, blonde hair, and hazel eyes, and was about 5”7 and weighed 189 pounds. He wore a vibrant green shirt and blue jeans. Despite the differences, the boys looked very similar, and could easily be distinguished as twins. 

“Ugg. I hate debate,” said a girl leaving the room.

“Well it wouldn’t hurt us if you left,” said Lloyd. 

“No way! I’m getting extra credit for this. Sorry, not sorry.” The girl then turned and walked away, hitting Lloyd with her purse, and knocked his papers out of his hands in the process. 

“Ignore her. She’s just one of those people,” Lee said. He then helped Lloyd pick up his papers and started heading towards their dormitory. 

“Lee wait!” Lloyd’s arm stopped in front of Lee before he could walk any further. 

“What?”

“This door. It’s not supposed to be open.”

“What should we do?” 

“Let’s go check. I think I heard voices.” Lloyd put the papers near the door then proceeded to crack open the door a little more and slide in. Lee followed, closely behind, keeping his hand on Lloyd’s shoulder. They closed the door and walked a couple steps down some stairs; a large boiler kept the boys from being seen by anyone at the bottom of the stairs. The voices became more distinguishable as the twins crouched down and listened to the conversation. 

“...keep the ammunition on you at all times,” said one man. 

“ Where is Joe? He should have been here 5 minutes ago,” said the second man. 

“You don’t use our real names! Pull something like that again and I won’t hesitate to shoot you!” The first man said angrily. 

Lloyd shifted slightly to get a better view of what was happening. He gasped quietly, hoping that he wasn’t heard. 

“What? What do you see?” Lee breathed in his ear. 

“Guns. Lots of guns. We need to go. Now!” The twins turned around but were confronted by the third and final gunman. He reacted quickly and hit the two boys in the head with the handle of a gun. The twins crippled without a second movement. 

“My head..” Lee moaned, opening his eyes. Lee Looked just as dazed and confused as he felt. He looked at Lloyd, who looked absolutely terrible. He had a large bump on the side of his head. He must have taken a harder hit than me, Lee thought. He then tried to move his arms, but he found that difficult with them being bound together with duct tape. 

“Are you ok Lee?” asked Lloyd. 

“A little…” 

“...stupid.” Lee was cut off at the moment by a large man. “Very stupid little children who poke their heads where they don’t belong.” The man was in fact large and muscular, but had one of the most hideous faces that the twins had ever seen. 

Between the obviously failed plastic surgery, and the different shades of purple the man was, he had a face not even a mother could love. 

“Who are you?” Lloyd asked the man

“I’m known as Death,” the man said, annoyed. 

“Who are the others?” Asked Lee

“Pain and Sorrow.” Death said as the other two entered the room. Pain, was taller than the other two, and looked to be about 6”7. He had a scar over his left eye, and had a grim look on his face. Pain, also like the other two men, was very bulky. He really didn’t talk much. Sorrow had a baby face; not a very pretty sight compared with the man’s size. The boys may have laughed, but considering the circumstances, it probably wouldn’t be smart.

“Should we tell ‘em the plan?” asked Sorrow.

“Doesn’t matter. We’ll kill them, sooner or later,” Death replied, slurring the word kill for half a second longer. Lloyd shot a worried glance to Lee. 

“We used to go to this very school when we were your age,” Death began, “us three were the best of friends. Everyone else hated us though. Yeah.” He chuckled at the last part, showing how crazy he was. “Non-stop with the taunting, and the teasing, and the laughing, and the pointing, and it would never STOP!” 

His sudden eruption caused the twins to jump and move closer to each other; not that they were very far from each other. He stopped; Death then scanned the boys. “That is why, we are going to do a little fixing to the school. Show them the price of bullying.” He then picked up a gun and spun it on his finger.

“No…” Lloyd said

“That’s insane! Lee Said

“Your killing innocent people because of how their parents treated you? That's Low.”

“Maybe, but you know who I hated most? Alan and Carly Jameson. Sounds familiar, doesn’t it boys?” He looked at the twins, with a crazy grin on his face.

“You mean…” Lloyd began

“Yes. So imagine six years later, I still have this burning hatred in my heart. I go online to discover the people I hated the most, just had two twin boys. If I remember correctly, it’s Lloyd and Lee Jameson, right? Yeah… so now that you think about it, it’s mostly you two I’m after; and to my glorious surprise two end up right here.” 

“Well why not just kill us now?” Lee growled. 

“Why hurt all of those other students when it’s us you want?” Lloyd asked through gritted teeth. 

“Because I’m CRAZY!” Death yelled; it was true. Even with his messed up face, the psychopath was in him. “Well boys, I say we should get locked and loaded.”

“What about those two?” Sorrow asked, pointing to the twins.

“Leave them. We’ll come back for them later,” Death replied. The three men then grabbed most of the guns and put them into gun holsters attached to them.

“No! You can’t do that!” Lloyd shouted, but the men left the room and locked the door. The time was 8:43 p.m. Most students were in their dorms, completely unaware of the evil plot.

“Lloyd! We need to call the police.”

“I know, I know.” Something then caught Lloyds eye: a small metal nail. It wasn’t much, but it worked. After cutting themselves free, they looked for a way out. Lloyd looked around and found a small, outdated flip phone. 

“911 what is your emergency?” The operator asked in a calm voice. 

“Shooting! At Stonebrook high!” Lloyd shouted over the phone. “There are three very dangerous men! They are going to do a lot of damage if you don’t come!” 

“Okay, we are sending representatives to cover the scene. Please remain ca…” the very first gunshot was heard. The phone then flipped off, and the only sounds were the gunshots and screaming coming from the school above. 

“We can’t stay here! We would be writing out a suicide note!” Lee Exclaimed

“Do you have your wallet on you?” 

“Why?”

“Answer the question!” 

“Yeah, but it only has an old credit card in it. How will that help?!” 

“Perfect! Give it to me!”

“What are you going to do?”

“I saw Mom do this once.” He took the credit card and slid it into the crack of the door. Then, sliding it up and down multiple times, the door opened with a click. “I did not think that would work. No matter, come on.” A voice then came on the intercom and said:

“The shooters are in sector B. Evacuate if possible!’’ That was the moment when a large mob of students attempted to come down the hallway the boys were currently standing in. In the confusion, the twins were separated by the large amount of students heading to the exit. 

“Go! I’m going to try and find other students,” Lloyd yelled to Lee. Before he could protest, Lloyd had started running the other direction. More gunshots were heard coming from other parts of the school; luckily, police sirens were also being heard on the distance. Lots of students were pushing towards the exits, when Sorrow arrived and started shooting at the mob of students. Three shots were fired when the voices of the police were heard.

“PUT THE WEAPONS DOWN AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!” Four cops surrounded the gunman in the hallway. Sorrow slowly put his gun down, but attempted to shoot one of them; he missed and the police officers shot him down. The medics came in and picked up two wounded students and the gunman, then carried them away to the open ambulances outside. 

Lee went outside with the other students, looking for Lloyd. Pain emerged from the side doors-but in handcuffs and completely unarmed. Gunshots were still being heard inside the building while more students came out of the school. One girl had a bullet hole in her arm, and was tended to immediately. She was lucky though, compared to other students at the time; one student bled out from one the wounds, while another was shot in the stomach twice, and was going into shock. 

Moments later, the news had gotten out that the last gunman was dead- committed suicide before the police had found him. Everyone cheered and embraced while Lee frantically looked for Lloyd. 

“Lloyd! Lloyd!” Lee called out. After 10 minutes of searching, he headed towards the covered corpses. A police officer stood it the area. 

“Five students, two staff in all,” The officer said, looking up at Lee. “Say kid, you have a twin?” 

Lee’s face lit up. 

“Yeah, have you seen him?” 

“I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“He took a bullet for another.” The Officer sadly looked at one of the tarps. Lee ran over to the tarp, and pulled it off the top of the corpse. 

“No. No. No.” Tears were running down Lee’s face at the sight of his twin. His eyes were glassy, looking at the sky, and a bullet hole left its mark on his heart. Lee sat on the ground sobbing, his head burrowed into his knees. 

The officer, with a tear down her cheek, walked up to Lloyd’s corpse and slid his eyes shut; the eyes of the hero that would never open again.

**Author's Note:**

> Alistar Crowley- this is shit, but you read to the end so congrats, have a :)
> 
> Edit: can someone please tell me how to publish stuff on wattpad cause I have n o ideas how to lmao


End file.
